


Forgotten Memories

by thegreeneyedguy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreeneyedguy/pseuds/thegreeneyedguy
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are finally together, but a car accidents turns Percy's life upside down. How will it effect things b/w them
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace
Kudos: 4





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, and all these fantastic fanfic writers inspired me to write myself. I hope you guys like it, forgive me for a few grammatical errors I am doing my best. Please follow and mark favorite if you like it.  
> Characters belong to Rick Riordan, but the plot is mine.

**Chapter 1**

_Percy POV_

"I can't keep pretending that you are just a friend to me!" I yelled at her with tears brimming in my eyes.

"But-" That was all she could manage.

"Yes, now what? You will hate me. Say that "you cannot believe", "I am that shallow" and all that?" I stated in a hurt tone.

"Percy…" she replied, visibly confused.

"Yes, I love you, wise girl. I don't know when it happened, but it happened, and I am no longer able to hide my feelings from you."

"But I…"

I walked away ignoring her. She ran towards me, grabbed my shoulder and turned me, so I was facing her. Then she leaned in, I closed my eyes expecting a kiss but got a crackling sensation on my face. She slapped me.

"You know, seaweed brain, that's not the way you tell your feelings to a girl you love," she said with mocking anger.

"So what? You have no reason to slap me," I replied, genuinely annoyed.

"Just for your information, I love you too," she replied happily.

I could not believe what she said, and my brilliant response was, "Say what?"

"I love you too, my dumb lover!" she said childishly.

That was all I needed to hear as I pulled her in my arms. Resting my face in her blond curls, I rambled on about how I loved her and how relieved I was she felt the same way.

This day was truly the best day of my life so far. I confessed to Annabeth about my feelings. It turns out she had them too, and she was displaying signs since I do not know when. But being the seaweed brain, I am, I never picked them up. We hung around together. When we were about to enter our apartments after spending the day together, she stopped in her tracks.

"Thanks, seaweed brain for making it the best day of my life," she said.

"Hey, this is just our first day together. Don't be so sure this will be your best day," I countered.

She came closer to me, looking into my eyes as if she were searching my soul. "I am counting on it," she replied huskily. Then she closed the distance between us and kissed me.

It was a soft one, but it was brimming with emotions. I just stood there and received the kiss completely dazed by the fact Annabeth was kissing me. My first kiss. By the time I recovered Annabeth was already running blindly towards her building. I just could not move from where we were standing. It was just like I was learning to walk again as I slowly started walking toward my apartment building.

Then I heard the screeching of tires followed by some screams. A cold feeling washed over me, and I turned around just in time to see my world flip straight into Tartarus. Annabeth was lying on the road just a few feet from the minivan which had rammed into her. Her blood was seeping out from various places, and her left hand bent at an unnatural angle. I fell onto my knees, tears seeping out from my eyes. I was so stunned I could not even make a sound while crying. I made my way towards the now growing crowd around the love of my life. Seeing her like that sent my brain into overdrive.

I saw that the guy who was driving the minivan, Ethan Nakamura, the worthless man who failed in almost every class. In a flash, I was upon him. Driving him onto the road beside the minivan delivering punishing blows to his face with my balled-up fists. The world around me seemed like a blur. Some were shouting to make way for paramedics who just arrived, and some were trying to pull me off the now immobile and unconscious Ethan. But I was possessed by bloodlust only matched by Ares, which was still growing with every passing moment.

I was finally pulled off by the police when they arrived on the scene. My hands felt like lead, and my knuckles hurt immensely. I tried to look for Annabeth, but she was no longer there. I was put in the backseat of the police vehicle and then hauled away.

I was alone in my cell, with nothing to take out my anger on, I wondered why I was angry. The girl I was in love with since last year, and believed to be my soulmate had been mauled by that worthless Nakamura. It happened after us being together for just 6 hours and, more importantly, just after we shared our first kiss. Thinking about it brought me tears. I cried in solitude until I solemnly slipped into Morpheus' realm.

_About two years ago_

My mum, Sally Jackson, was 40 years old and had curly brown hair which grew well past her shoulders. She has this weird love for things in blue, an affection I inherited. We have another thing in common, our rebellious nature.

My father died in a capsized ship, of which he was the captain when I was just three months old. My mother married Paul when I was 11 months old and about three years later Tyson, my half-brother, was born. Paul was 40 too, with longish salt-and-pepper-coloured hair. He was an actor-like guy. The type who might play an undercover cop on television. Tyson was childish, big and bulky, and was obsessed with peanut butter & jelly sandwiches.

We had moved to Brooklyn because Paul got a job offer which he could not pass up, and he wanted the family to go with him as well. We had rented an apartment on the outskirts of the city.

"Hey Perce, I've already enrolled you, better study for the entrance examination," Paul advised.

"I will! But after watching this movie," I replied.

"Come on," he deadpanned, "You've seen this green guy hulking out at least 5-6 times already."

"But it's so good!" I protested like a 10-year-old.

"Now don't give me that look, it stopped working after you graduated your middle school," he stated seriously.

"Fine… But just because I was getting bored," I said mockingly and walked out of the room.

The test went by fine, and both Tyson and I got admission in 'Mount-High School.'

It was my first day in the new high school, and I was about two weeks behind the class. So, I had a lot of catching up to do. I entered the class 5 minutes before the bell and saw an empty seat by a short guy with closely cropped hair and pale skin, so I went towards the empty seat.

"Hey, can I sit beside you?" I asked the guy.

"Of course! It's yours," he replied.

"I am Perseus Jackson, but I prefer being called Percy," I said, offering my hand after taking the seat.

"Nico di Angelo," he replied, shaking my hand as the bell rang signaling the start of the 1st period, Literature.

A good-looking middle-aged woman came in. Nico told me her name was Miss Hestia Hearthstone.

"Class, we have a new student with us today!" she announced. "Welcome, young Perseus Jackson," she said, waving her hand towards me.

"I hope you enjoy your time in my class, Perseus," she told me.

"Thanks miss, I hope so too. But I prefer being called Percy," I replied politely.

"Well then Percy, I take it that you have not read the poem 'The Road Not Taken' have you?" she asked me.

"I read it yesterday after going through this semester's syllabus," I replied with a smug smile and saw Nico staring at me wide-eyed.

"I am impressed, Mr. Jackson," she said with a hint of approval in her voice, and then turned towards the rest of the class.

"Ok class, get ready for your surprise test on the poem 'The Road Not Taken'," she announced while passing out the question papers.

I managed to finish the test in time, and it was probably good enough to strike an image with Miss Hestia. After the period was over, Nico and I went to the locker room together.

"Man, that test was overkill," Nico complained.

"You are exaggerating, Nico," I replied.

"Says who? The guy who mysteriously knows what to study for the test even before his first day," he mocked.

"That, my friend, is called beginner's luck," I boasted.

"Yeah, yeah," he dismissed, closing his locker.

We reached out next class before time and sat together. The rest of the students started entering. A guy with a height almost the same as Nico with curly black hair and a goatee came toward us.

"You must be the new guy Percy. Am I right or am I right?" he said extending his hand towards me with a gentle smirk on his face.

I took his hand, "Welcome to Mount-High dude," he said just as the bell rang.

"Guess I will see you around," he said before going back to his seat.

Days started to go by. Soon, a week had gone by, and me, Nico and Grover had become friends and started calling ourselves 'The Three Musketeers'. The class had three main divisions: the famous ones, the bullies, and the nobodies. Nico and I were the nobodies, but Grover was one of the famous guys, which prevented us from being harassed by the bullies whose primary target was the nobodies.

I got accepted by the famous ones, but Nico was still one of my besties. I was becoming famous not only amongst students, but the teachers were also taking notice of me: mainly my language, math, and science teachers. One of these days both Nico and Grover were absent, and I was eating my lunch alone. Then one of the popular girls, Silena, came to me silently and sat beside me. I gave her a questioning look.

"You know my friend Annabeth?" she asked in a whisper.

"Ya, Miss Know it All," I replied, amused.

"I think she is developing this little crush on you, just telling ya Perce," she said secretively got up and winked at me before going back to her table.

That night, I could not sleep. Silena's words kept coming back to me with a mental picture of blond-haired girl 'Annabeth'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first chapter within two weeks as I promised. I do not own any characters they belong to Rick Riordan. The plot is mine, and please do follow and mark favorite if you like it. Reviews are appreciated.

_ Percy POV _

I woke to the opening of the lock of the prison door, "wake up punk" the guard called out. "Someone bailed your sorry ass". I got up instantly which made me feel dizzy.

"Oh! The damsel in distress" the guard mocked. I went out glaring at him.

When I saw that Luke had paid my bail, I hung my head low in shame. His eye was still blue from our last night's encounter. "Thanks, man," I said stopping beside my friend with guilt heavy in my voice.

"How could I let my man stay the night in a cell," he chirped throwing his arm around my shoulder. We both walked out of the police station as the cold air of the evening teased my skin as I was just wearing a half-sleeve shirt. I hugged myself, he just smiled and took out my jacket from his bag and handed it to me. "I knew you would need it," he said seemingly satisfied by his deduction.

"Dude, I am sorry. I was freaking out when you came to tease me and I just..." I tried to apologize, but Luke beat me to it.

"No, I am sorry I should have given you space after your argument with Annabeth." He said looking at me with his guilty face. I smiled at him which he returned genuinely. "Speaking of Annabeth, I am sorry about what happened earlier. You gave Nakamura a good lesson, but maybe you threw in a couple of dozen punches more than required".

I stopped suddenly remembering the earlier events, "How is she?" I asked desperately. His sparkling blue eyes suddenly lost all the energy, and I thought of the worse. I fell to my knees and started crying with my face buried in my hands.

"Dude don't give up, and she needs you to believe in her. She will be well soon" he said encouraging me.

"So, she is not dead," I asked ecstatically. Luke smiled at my sudden change of mood. He brought his hand forward, I took it, and he pulled me up.

"She is alive but not good," he said with seriousness creeping into his voice. I nodded glumly.

"I need to see her," I said with my voice wavering with sorrow. Luke took a few steps away from me, eyed me skeptically, then shaking his head in disapproval.

"You need a shower and food" he paused still pondering, "and then a good and long nap in a proper bed," he said, with his voice full of authority taking out any chances of an argument. "Then we will go see Annabeth first thing in the morning, together," he said gripping my shoulders. I just nodded simply, "As you say".

We both then walked back to our apartments silently. Just before breaking up at the crossing, I stopped Luke by putting my hand on his shoulder, he turned towards with a puzzled expression. "Thanks, bud," I said. "No need man, that's what friends are for, right?" he said smiling sadly.

"Ya, but still after what happened last night. I thought we were…"

"You know what, you still owe for that punch to the eye. I am only putting it off until a better time, and you need a friend right now. So here I am" he said matter of fact tone. I pulled him into a hug, and he hugged me back.

"Now go, your mom must be freaking out," he said laughing.

"Oh shit! I forgot about her" I answer visibly terrified as I ran for home. "See you in the morning" Luke shouted. "You got it" I shouted back.

I reached home, and I got in silently making a point of not making any noise. I looked at the watch which was showing 'five past ten'. I had promised to be back by 'eight-thirty'. I am very dead I cursed to myself. Does she know about the accident, if yes then what about my stay in the cell? She was not the one who paid the bail, so I assumed she did not know at least about my stay in prison.

"Mom Percy is home" Tyson yelled from his room. I gave him a death glare, as I readied myself for the encounter. What would I say? I was racking my brains.

My mom came into the hall, and she was visibly fuming with anger. Seeing her like this snapped something inside me. I started rambling about me and Annabeth, then the accident and so on… Tears were flowing without any stop from my eyes.

Mom just rushed towards and engulfed me in her arms, and she was rubbing my back and saying soothing words to me. I just cried into her hair. Paul and Tyson too came to see what all the commotion was.

"Go have a bath as I prepare dinner for you and Paul puts Tyson to bed," she said pulling out of the embrace. "But I am big enough to go to sleep myself" Tyson argued folding his arms in protest. Mom sent a glare towards Paul, a look of understanding passed over his face. "Son, how long it has been since I last read you a bedtime story," Paul urgently said while putting his arm around Tyson's shoulders and dragging him to his room against his wish.

After the shower I told mom everything that happened today, I was bubbling up telling how we got together but started crying again talking about the accident. She listened to it patiently then put me in bed, sat with me patting my forehead till I fell asleep.

* * *

_ Flashback _

It felt like just another day, getting ready, boarding the bus, chatting with some friends. But once I entered the class, I knew for sure it was going to change very soon. I saw Annabeth talking with her best friend Thalia, and I did not feel the time passed I got lost in how she looked. She was smiling widely, and joy was visible in her startling gray eyes. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail, a few which popped out showing her curls. I was rudely brought of my daze when someone grabbed me by the neck from behind, whoever it had dragged me to the washroom and just threw me in. He then blocked the door and checked if anyone else was in there. I recognized it was Luke one of Annabeth's best friends.

"What do you think you were doing in there," he said trying to control his anger.

"Wha..." I tried to reply, but he cut me off.

"Don't play the fool with me, why were you staring at her?" he said.

"I was not staring her," I said my voice was shaking with fear. Not that I could not take Luke but that he is her best friend, she was more gullible to anything he could make up to portray as a bad guy to her.

"I saw you with my own two eyes, you were ogling Thalia" he barked.

A sense of relief washed over me, and I unconsciously started laughing. Luke was taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"What are you laughing at?" he said getting confused.

"Dude, chill it out it wasn't Thalia" I replied regaining my composure.

"If not Thalia then…" he stuttered. I beat him to the conclusion.

"Yup, Annabeth," I said getting up and dusting my clothes. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Dude, you serious?" he asked confusing me.

"Yes, pretty much. But why does it sound like 'why are you trying to commit suicide?'?" I countered his question.

"Sorry I got you wrong," he said throwing his arm around my shoulder. "You know Annabeth's a devil. She could eat anyone raw if they hurt her in any way" he said trying to scare me.

"You are taking it too far in that head of yours" I replied chuckling as we entered the class. Thalia was eyeing us suspiciously to which Luke just gave her a look, and she went back chatting with Annabeth. We went to my seat and sat together.

"So, you and Thalia," I asked him in a whisper. He just raised one of his eyebrows as if evaluating me.

"We are just friends" he sighed "sadly" adding after a pause. I just merely nodded.

"So, let's make a deal" he whispered. Now it was my turn to raise the eyebrow.

"You keep my thing a secret, and I will keep your thing a secret in return," he said extending his hand towards my side still looking forward. It took it, and we shook hands lightly. He got up shortly after our deal.

"It was nice knowing you Percy," he said with a smirk that will make you hide your belongings.

"Same here" I replied returning a smile.

Soon the class was full of other students, and the bell rang signaling the first period. Things were normally going. I caught myself looking for Annabeth quite a few times. I was trying to know what exactly was on with me, the bell signaling lunch. I, Nico, and Grover were sitting together.

"What's the deal with you and Annabeth" Nico questioned.

"Where is that coming from" I countered.

"Dude, you were drooling all over her the entire day," he said chuckling.

"No, I was not" I replied getting annoyed.

"So that's why Luke dragged you to the washroom," Grover said thoughtfully.

"Hey, who told you that," I asked Grover frustrated.

"I have sources" he replied nonchalantly.

"Tell me about it" Nico chimed in,

"Who are you waiting for," Grover said looking expectantly towards me. I turned my head sideways to receive the same look from Nico. I got up from the table with my tray.

"Screw you guys," I said visibly annoyed. I sat alone and finished my meal thinking why I got annoyed so easily over a simple topic. This girl was getting on my nerves. Why in the Hades name Silena told me such a thing.

"So, students as you know your subjective assessment starts next week. You better start preparing for it today onwards" Miss Hestia announced as the class fell in chaos with everyone yelling at everyone for help with the studies.

"Perce! Will you help me out after classes on Friday" Nico asked.

"Of course, bud, your place or mine," I asked him back.

"Yours" he replied hurriedly. I raised my eyebrow to his immediate response.

"Silence" Headmistress Athena bellowed entering the class. Nico mouthed later and turned to face forward.

"Have you all lost your minds? This is a classroom, and you come here to study not chatter with others" she said fuming. She shot a disapproving look to Annabeth and Miss Hestia with the former dipping her head low as if to avoid eyes of others. Athena walked out sighing loudly.

"See what you all caused. I will have to listen to a lecture on how to control a class of teenagers, won't I Annabeth?" she asked looking towards Annabeth.

"Yes Miss" she replied timidly.

"What's going on?" I whispered so that only Nico could listen.

"Athena is Annabeth's mom" he replied.

"No kidding," I said offhandedly.

"I'm serious" was all he said as I stared at him trying to take in what he said.

"Dude that sucks" I replied.

"Yep, totally," he said as the bell rang declaring the school off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, should I give Annabeth's POV in the flashback?  
> Please review, would like to get some suggestions and some feedbacks, so the following chapters get better and better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, forgive me for a few grammatical errors I am just a beginner. Please follow and mark favorite if you like it,  
> Characters belong to Rick Riordan, but the plot is mine.

_ Percy P.O.V. _

__

She was running away from me, to her apartment. I could say that it was one of those memorable days for both of us. I could hear her childish giggles as she ran. I turned around to walk back to my home. Then I heard an ear-splitting scream, and I sat upright in my bed. That scream was still ringing in my ears, and it felt so real. I was shivering, and it was just 5:15 am. I tried sleeping again but it was no use, sleep was the last thing on my mind as I kept turning in my bed.

At 6:00 I gave up on sleep, I took a cold shower. A cold shower was all I needed to forget my problems, until now. That scream, it was stamped permanently in my memory. I let the cold creep into my blood, and it helps to dull the pain. The pain, it was like your body if falling into an endless pit. After mourning over my current emotional state, I got out of the shower.

It was a Saturday morning no one was up in the house, I mean it was still just some minutes past 6:30. I sat at my desk looking at the pictures I had on my bulletin board, especially those of her and me.

* * *

_ Flashback _

"Percy, come on! Are you even listening to me?" Tyson said exasperatedly.

"Mom! He is ignoring me" Tyson yelled.

"Wait! No. Hell No," I said coming out of my dream world.

"Then why were you not answering me?" he said glaring at me.

"I was just a bit distracted" I defended.

"What's keeping you distracted nowadays?" Mom asked.

"Just stuff."

"Is that girl stuff" mom teased.

"Oh no, no, no," I said desperately hoping for her to drop it.

"Then why did I hear that you were drooling over some girl in your class," she said trying to contain her laughter.

"Eww! Percy drools over girls" Tyson said laughing.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked in a panic as blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Paul heard you talking to one of your friends over the phone."

"And that's why I need a cell of my own," I said in an annoyed tone

"Do you want the bird and bees talk honey?" mom asked as she covered Tyson's ears.

"No! Mom" I screamed doing my best to seem terrified, I ran into my room leaving my laughing family alone.

It was Thursday, and I reached school early today as Paul gave me a ride. The corridors were empty. I went to my locker and took out my notebook for the first lecture. I was just roaming around waiting for others to show up when I heard someone laughing in our class.

It was still better of half an hour for the class to start, so I went to investigate. I tried to look through the glass in the door and saw that there were three people in there but could not make out their faces. I was leaning too much on the door and then made a less than decent entry into the room.

Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth were staring at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing down there Perce? Looking for ants?" Luke said amused

"Stop being mean" Thalia argued.

"Was he spying on us" Annabeth wondered aloud.

"If that's so I'm going to kick his ass" Thalia thundered.

"Give the guy a chance to get up and explain himself" Luke defended me.

"He's right" Annabeth agreed, coming towards me, and extending her hand.

I took her hand and stood up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in trying to search for an excuse. Then I thought to screw it and stick with the truth this time.

"Actually, I was kind of spying on you guys," I said as Thalia cracked her knuckles.

"But I didn't know it was you" I defended.

"But why were you spying?" Luke questioned holding Thalia back.

"I reached early today and was roaming alone in the corridor when I heard someone laughing," I said as they shared looks between themselves.

"I tried to look through the glass to find out who it was, and you know what happened next."

Luke and Annabeth nodded, but Thalia just kept staring at me in an unsettling way.

"Well no need to spy you can join us if you want to," Luke said as Thalia moved her stare to Luke and Annabeth made a thoughtful expression.

"That won't be half bad" Annabeth murmured to herself.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Come on now, before I change their minds," Thalia said in a slightly amused tone.

I sat down with them, and we had a decent chat with them before others started showing up. Thalia was not that bad to talk to, but Annabeth was mostly silent unless she got asked something. It felt that she was trying to read me like her storm gray eyes were trying to get into my mind and read all my secrets.

Annabeth and I sat together for the algebra class as Nico had to home for some unknown reason, something was freaky about this guy. Luke had forced Thalia to sit with her and insisted that I sit with Annabeth because he thought I needed some good company.

"So, how good are you in algebra?" Annabeth questioned

"Well, I guess I am not qualified to judge myself."

"Why?"

"I will be pretty biased and say something like 'I am the best' etc..." I stated with a thoughtful expression while she just shook her head.

"Boys" she murmured under her breath, but I heard it and acted like a hurt puppy.

"Annabeth and Perseus, would you like to share that valuable information with us?" the teacher thundered.

"Sorry Sir" Annabeth croaked.

She remained silent for the rest of the class.

"You are ok," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"At algebra."

"Gee! Thanks"

"Always there to judge you, Mr. Jackson."

"Well if you are going to judge me…" I trailed off

"Yes, so."

"Could you help me with my backlog" I spoke in a whisper hoping she would somehow miss it.

"Ya, sure tomorrow after school" she replied positively to my surprise.

* * *

“Percy, Luke is here to get you” Mom called out as I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts.

I checked the time and it was 8:30 already. I got dressed as quickly as I could and rushed out to meet Luke. He tried to greet me, but I did not give him the chance as I grabbed his arm and left the apartment.

“Slow down Perce” Jason called as I kept dragging him.

“If we are quick, we can catch the next bus and be at the hospital by 9” I reasoned.

“Are you forgetting something?” Luke asked.

I turned to face him, as he jingled his car keys.

“I am sorry, it’s just that my mind is not really in the right place this morning”

“I just need to see her.” I continued.

Luke suddenly clapped my face with both his hands. It took me totally by surprise.

“Calm down dude,” he said as he took his hands off my face. I just stared back at him still surprised.

“It always seemed to calm you down when Annabeth did it, so, I gave it a shot,” he said sheepishly.

“Did it work?” he asked.

I just nodded in response as we walked towards his car. We both were silent during the drive to the hospital. I was just hoping that I will get some good news when we get there.

We parked in the lot but did not leave the car. I was sure he was thinking the same thing I had on my mind. We finally left the car about 10 minutes later.

“You have to keep yourself together man. There are going to others there who are doing their best to hold on to sanity, especially Annabeth’s parents” he finished.

“I know” I replied.

“Now can I count on you?” he asked me.

“Yes,” I said meekly as we entered the hospital.

Luke took the lead as we reached the reception of the hospital.

“Hi, I am looking for Annabeth Chase. She was admitted here yesterday after an accident” he asked the receptionist.

“Yes, she is here. But only the immediate family can visit her. You can wait for it in the lounge area with the rest of her friends” she told us.

“Can he visit her?” Luke asked again gesturing towards me.

“He is her boyfriend” he finished.

“I am very sorry but that is still not allowed,” she said looking at me sympathetically.

When we reached the lounge, Thalia and Silena were already there, from their looks it seemed they had been sitting here crying all night. Luke went straight to Thalia and hugged her as she began to cry again. I sat beside Silena and held her hand as she sobbed silently.

"What did the doctors say?" I asked in a somewhat balanced tone.

Silena began to cry aloud now as she leaned on my shoulder and absentmindedly began to smooth out her hair.

"It cannot be that bad?" my voice started to crack

"Sh She…"

"Uh-huh," I encouraged her.

"She is in the ICU" Silena sobbed out.

“They said that the next 48 hours are the most critical for her” she finished.

She broke down completely, and I was crying too. Thalia was still crying and hugging Luke. We all sat like that for I do not know like hours.

Luke tried to make Thalia go home, and I convinced Silena. Thalia being her stubborn self, did not budge. Finally, she agreed that Luke would swing by her apartment and bring a change of clothes as well as drop off Silena. 

"So, they won't let us in, huh?" Thalia asked me

"Ya, not even me."

"Why would they? What's so special about you?" she sneered.

"You weren't even here when they brought her in" her helplessness and sorrow changing into anger.

I lost my breath, what was special about me. I closed my eyes and remembered that kiss. The warmth gave me and then took in a long breath.

"We are together now" I squeaked out.

Her eyes lost her anger, and they were now just as blank as mine. She did not reply, and my confession had just swept her legs from under her.

"I was in a cell. I punched the hell out of Ethan" now getting my voice back.

"Since when?" she asked softly.

"Tomorrow morning, she kissed me and ran towards her building. And then she got hit midway" I averted my gaze from her as more tears started to roll out.

"I am sorry Percy" she came over to me and kneeled in front of me.

"I was trying to take out my frustration, and I didn't know" she stopped speaking mid-sentence.

She was looking somewhere to her left side. I followed her gaze I saw Annabeth's mother coming out of a room crying followed closely by her father. Mrs. Chase just went past us as if we did not exist. Mr. Chase, however, stopped by us.

"I am sorry, I didn't know that her friends are not allowed in ICU," he said apologetically.

"If I knew better, I would have kept you up to speed."

"How is she now?" Thalia interrupted

"We are aware that if she doesn't wake up soon, she will go into a comma" she added

"She is still out, and no one knows what is happening to her for sure" he replied.

"Any chances of her waking up," I asked.

"I have no idea," he said looking sadly towards me.

"I have to drop Athena home, Bobby and Matthew are with a babysitter," he said as he left.

Thalia went back to her seat, and she kept eying the guards for that block of the building as the nurses and doctors went pass them again and again. She then suddenly turned towards me, her eyes sparkling as if electric sparks were lightening them up. I remember thinking this is not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, would like to get some suggestions and some feedbacks, so the following chapters get better and better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, would like to get some suggestions and some feedbacks, so the future chapters get better and better. If you like it dont forget to give me a kudos.


End file.
